William Tice 7th Grade Dimension Jumper
by William Advanced
Summary: William falls in another wormhole and is in the Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja universe.
1. William meets Randy Cunningham

Okay I guess this is kind of funny how I always get sucked into wormholes and all that but it gets annoying after a while. So you know how it aways happens so I'll skip that part. Okay I just landed and was wondering where I was when I saw a kid that looked kind if familiar. So I said, "Hey dude where am I?"

"Norrisville and who are you?" he said.

"William, who are you? (When I said that I realized he was Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja!)" I asked.

"Randy," said Randy.

"OMG your the ninja!" I said.

"No I'm not," said Randy nervously.

"Yes you are! You have the ninja mask, the NinjaNomicon, and all that ninja junk!" I said.

"What the juice, man who else knows?!" asked Randy.

"Your best friend Howard and my entire universe," I said.

"How'd you know about Howard...wait did you say your universe?" asked Randy.

"Yes I did Cunningham," I said.


	2. In the Nomicon

**Howard: This is the cheese!**

**Randy: I don't get it.**

**Howard: What don't you get?**

**Randy: How can a guy know I'm the ninja just by looking at me?**

**Howard: He is from another dimmension dude who cares.**

**Randy: I just dolike have a good feeling about this.**

**William Advanced: I could make you wear a bikini while playing a ukaleli singing I love Hedi in front of the entire school.**

**Randy: Nooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Howard: Do it, do it.**

**Hedi: Where am I and why are you two losers here?**

**Howard: Hi sis.**

**William Advanced: To say what is on that piece of paper in your hand.**

**Hedi: Who said that.**

**Randy: God.(PS I'm not god).**

**Hedi: What ever. William Advance does not own Randy Cunningham 9th grade Ninja and I Hedi want to kiss Randy and have always loved him. Hedi kisses Randy passonitly. Gross.**

**Howard: haaaaahaaaaaaahaaaaaaa! That was awesome.**

**William Advanced: That was for you man. Now to the story.**

"Okay this is totaly weird," said Randy. "I'm going to consult the Nomicon."

Randy opens the Nomicon and I grab it to saying, "I'm coming with you."

The Nomicon

"How the juice did you get in here?!" Randy asked.

"Magic, science, the power of pants? Who cares?!" I said.

Suddenly words appeared that said, "The NINJA will get HELP from ANOTHER world in a time of CRISSIS.

"What the juice is that suppost to mean?" Randy asked.

"Duh, it means it is a time of crissis and I am suppost to help you," I said.

Then we were out of the Nomicon. I said, "That was swicked!"

"What do we do?" Randy asked.

"Wait for a crissis I guess," I said.

"Want to play Grave Punchers 6?" Howard came up and asked.

"Sure," Randy and I said together.

So the rest of the day they played Grave Puncers.

Under the School where the Sorcerer is trapped

"Ah, I haven't smelled wormhole powder in a while," said the Sorcerer to the rat. "Time for some fun."

**What is the Sorcerer planing? What is this crissis the Nomicon speaks of? Until next time. See ya losers.**


	3. William discovers a Magical Guitar

**Randy: I** **wonder what William Advanced has planed**

**William Advanced: That is none of your business **

**Howard: He totally told you (Howard and William Advanced fist bump)**

**Randy: What ever, now to the story**

"Hey, what's this dudes?" I said as he picks up a guitar.

"A guitar, duh," said Howard. I punches Howard in the face.

"How about you try playing it," said Randy. Howard rubs his face.

"Sure," said I. I start playing and sings, "Magical Nachos that stop the Sorcerer from stanking the people who eat them suddenly appear in front of Howard and me." Suddenly two trays of Nachos appear in front of Howard and me.

"What the juice?!" Randy said. "That guitar is magic!" Howard and I eat the Nachos.

"These Nachos are the Cheese, man!" Howard said.

William grins evilly and plays the guitar and sings, "Heidi dances like a monkey and comes up to Randy and kisses him on the lips." Then it happens and Howard takes pictures.

Heidi asked, "What just happened?"

"You danced like a monkey and kissed Randy on the lips!" Howard said trying not to laugh.

"Why would I kiss Andy?" Heidi said.

"It's Randy for the trillionth time!" said Randy.

"Plus I took pictures," said Howard. He showed her the pictures and Heidi explodes.

"Delete those pictures now Howard!" Heidi screamed.

"Can't already posted them on your website." Howard said.

Before Heidi beat Howard to a pulp I sang, "Heidi suddenly disappeared into her room and didn't beat Howard up." Then Heidi disappeared.

"Thanks William, the last time she was that mad she literally demolished her room," said Howard. "How can I repay you?"

"Howard suddenly became the greatest foot massager and massaged my feet for 3 hours," I sang. Howard massaged my feet and Randy laughed his but off.

**Next chapter the crissis happens. And none of you guy criticize my spelling this isn't Language Arts class you idiots! See ya freaks. **


	4. Stankpocalypse

**Randy: Really a magical guitar**

**William Advanced: So**

**Randy: Where did you get that idea**

**William Advanced: I was strumming a guitar when I got the idea that Apollo must have a magical instrument and got the idea. Plus it will be good for a later story.**

**Howard: Whatever, now to the story**

The Sorcerer said to the rat, "Now with this interdimensional radiation I can stank all of Norrisvile through radio waves."

Above ground a few minutes later I said, "Randy the entire town is stanked."

Randy said,"Oh $& !." And put on the ninja mask.

I sang and played my magical guitar, "The Sorcerer has stank the whole damn town. Ninja was there and there is 33 now."

"Thanks for the extra hands William," Randy said.

"The ninjas fought with all there might but they know they couldn't win this fight. So I hollered to them it's a damn radio signal," I sang.

"Thanks again," said Randy.

"The ninjas ran ran ran. They ran as can. Suddenly there were at the radio tower," I sang. "They chopped the radio tower down. Now everyone is destanked. Then the 32 clones disappeared and the original ninja smoke bombed out of here."

Heidi asked, "What just happened?"

Howard said who had been hiding in the girls bathroom, "Everyone saw the pictures of you kissing Randy and fainted."

"I am going to strangle you!" Heidi said and started chasing Howard trying to kill him.

"Any help here?" Howard asked.

"You got yourself into this problem you can get yourself out of it," I said.

"I agree," said Randy.

"Howard you know I don't like Andy I like the ninja," said Heidi as she chased him around town still trying to kill him. Me and Randy burst out laughing at the irony in what Heidi said.

**The next chapter is the last. Don't worry it will be awesome. See ya freaks later.**


	5. William leaves Norrisivile

**Randy: Howard why were you hiding in the ****GIRL'S BATHROOM**

**Howard: …**

**Randy: Oh I know it is because your a loser**

**Howard: Hey**

**Randy: You know it is true**

**Howard: If you tell anyone I will vaporize you**

**Randy: I posted it on Heidi's blog**

**Howard: Time for you to die ninja**

**William Advanced: I'd love to watch this but it is time for the chapter**

_"The magic guitar turned into this necklace when I said Artemis isn't as cool as Apollo," I told Randy and the necklace turned back into a guitar._

_"Why did you say that?" asked Randy._

_"I was thinking how a guitar could be magic so I fell on what I know, Greek Mythology, and I thought about how Apollo must have a magical instrument being god of music. So I said that thinking it might do something cool plus it says if found return to Apollo, and engraved on the back of it says Artemis isn't as cool as Apollo," I said and the guitar turned into a necklace again. _

_"That is totally the cheese!" Randy said. "You have something that belongs to a god!"_

_McFist headquarters _

_"I have a way to get rid of the ninja," said Viceroy._

_"How!" said McFist._

_"I have created a dimensional wormhole generator!" said Viceroy._

_"How will it destroy the ninja?" McFist asked._

_"With this we won't have to. When ninja goes through the wormhole the machine will explode and the blueprints with it trapping the ninja in another world not able to come back," said Viceroy._

_"What if someone else goes through through the portal?" McFist asked._

_"...," mumbled Viceroy._

_"Let's activate it in the middle of town," said McFist._

_The middle of town_

_"What in $& ? is that?!" Howard asked._

_"My ticket out of here, see ya," I said and I go into the portal. There is a big explosion from McFist headquarters._

_My universe_

_"Cool I still have my magic guitar in necklace form," I said. Then I go home._

**_Until next story, see ya freaks._**


End file.
